senkosanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
I'm Going to Pamper Him to His Heart's Content! (存分に日やかしてくれよう Zonbun ni hi yaka shite kureyō) is the first episode of the Sewayaki Kitsune no Senko-san anime. It aired on April 10, 2019. (Series premiere) Summary It was another long, hard day at work for Kuroto Nakano... until he came home to find a demigod fox cooking dinner for him.Funimation Official Summary Plot The show premieres in an urban city in the building of a software engineering company. A tired Kuroto Nakano types in his last bits of program code until his colleague asks him to assist him with even more. Hesitantly, Nakano accepts and works himself to the point of utter exhaustion. Odd darkness surrounds him as he works. As the darkness envelops him, he is noticed by three Kitsune gods who claim they must save him. A golden-haired Kitsune, Senko, volunteers, to the surprise of the others. She states: "I'm going to pamper him to his heart's content!" Nakano, presumably finished his work, is walking through an empty train station, listening to his voice messages from his grandmother. Taking the last train, Nakano fills the cabin with his aura of darkness, prompting others to "feel" it and become aware of how tired Nakano is. Leaving the train and walking to his apartment, Nakano wonders what he'll eat for dinner. Essentially: cup ramen or more cup ramen? As he staggers up the stairs to his room, he notices that something smells good, and he also notices that he left his apartment light on. Presuming it was by accident, he opened the door to see Senko, the golden-haired Kitsune welcoming him home and asking him to eat dinner. Believing he entered the wrong apartment, Nakano quickly apologized and closed the door. Checking the apartment number, he realized that it was indeed it was his apartment. Nakano reluctantly enters his own home after constant denial that Senko was really in it. The moment he steps in, he questions himself as to the reason why Senko is there. Noticing her young appearance, Nakano realized that the predicament he was in could also look like he was hosting a cosplaying, brainwashed, detained and abducted young girl in his apartment. Immediately, Nakano picks up Senko and moves her out of his apartment, then shutting the door and denying anything happened. Phasing through the closed door, Senko reappeared to Nakano's surprise. Ignoring his surprise, Senko noticed the aura of darkness around him, exclaiming it had grown quite a bit. Senko, nevertheless, continued to insist that Nakano should eat dinner, but he refused. Creating a sob story, Senko finally made Nakano share dinner with her. Eating his food, Nakano realizes how delicious the food is. In fact, he realizes it is similar to what his grandmother had made in the past. While happily eating with Senko, Nakano slowly shed a layer of his darkness. After being asked for "seconds", Nakano immediately remembered his true predicament. Not knowing what Senko was or the nature of her being at his home, Nakano asked who she was. Senko introduces herself:'' '' "Ah, yes. My name is Senko! I'm an 800-year-old servant of the gods--a demigod fox!" Nakano is less surprised but still fails to correlate how someone who looks like a child can be over 800 years old. Continuing to ask questions, Nakano asks why Senko is with him. She states that she saw him looking haggard, so she came to help him. Nakano doesn't accept the answer completely and continues to ask why Senko would go through all of these troubles just for him. Senko answers, saying that he is the type of handsome boy she likes. After the meal, Nakano drinks his tea and compliments Senko on the taste. Staring at the tea and seeing a stalk in the center, Nakano is reminded of old memories with his grandmother. He remembers back to his childhood and how a tea stalk made it into the same place in a similar cup. After his relapse, Nakano identifies the type of tea: hojicha tea. Senko continues to insist upon Nakano that he should be pampered. Nakano, not knowing what to do to be pampered, looks at Senko's tail, realizing its bold golden color and fluffiness. Nakano asks to touch Senko's tail, and she immediately revolts and is extremely surprised by the question. Hesitantly, Senko sits down and lets Nakano touch her tail, stating she normally would not allow her tail to be touched. Nakano enjoys the fluffy experience of Senko's tail while she reacts with great sensitivity, twitching at every movement of Nakano's hand. After a seemingly traumatic tail-touching experience for Senko, another layer of darkness sheds off of Nakano. He states that he feels like a new man, but then realizes that he ruined her tail fur. Senko, nevertheless, didn't mind his bother and was only glad to see Nakano happy. Nakano told Senko he couldn't return the favor which evoked a similar response. Senko only wanted to see Nakano happy, all he needed to do was enjoy her pampering. Senko, realizing Nakano's exhaustion, allowed him to lay on her lap. As she is slowly stroking through his hair, he begins to flashback once again. This time, he remembers a shrine he visited, as well as him getting lost in a nearby forest. Calling for his grandmother, Nakano receives a response from a black, Kitsune-like figure with a long tail. Young Nakano follows the Kitsune, who runs away, but also reveals the location of his grandmother. Looking back at the forest, young Nakano looks in awe. Finally, Nakano returns to the present, still with his head on Senko's lap, sleeping. Senko notices another shred of darkness leaving him. Nakano wakes up from his short nap and remembers his dream of the Kitsune figure. "Could it be...?" Senko, not aware of these flashbacks, comments on Nakano's improved complexion after sleeping. Nakano agrees and says he feels lighter. Senko states: ''"I've only just begun pampering you!" ''Taking that opportunity, Nakano asks once again to touch her tail to which Senko denies, stating that only happens once a day. Characters Trivia * This is the pilot episode of the anime. * The program code shown on Nakano's monitor in the first scene is valid C++. Gallery Anime 01 1.jpg|Title Image Anime 01 2.jpg|Anime Illustration Navigation References Category:Episodes